Drive devices, in particular for passenger doors on public transport vehicles are often arranged in the region of the door frame or door portal, above an access opening defined by the frame or portal. Pivot-and-slide doors are, for example, described in EP 10 409 79 A2 and EP 13 146 26 A1. The drives that are shown in these documents are particularly suitable for so-called pivot-and-slide doors, that is to say entry/exit facilities in which the door leaf executes an opening and closing procedure with both a pivotal movement and also a sliding movement along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
The volume around the door opening, which is usually limited, makes the arrangement of the drive device difficult, in particular each installation conditions makes necessary a specific arrangement relationship, in particular between the motor and the transmission mechanism driving the runner. It is therefore usually necessary to produce and stock specific components for each installation conditions. This makes the manufacture and maintenance of such drive devices more expensive.